


made from love

by alykapedia



Series: like an overripe fruit [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Drabble Collection, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: "Then just stop trying to make a baby when you have sex!"Yurio finally screams, a month after Yuuri's third heat off contraceptives and the pregnancy test comes out negative."Maybe the baby's having performance anxiety with all the pressure you idiots are putting on it! Just have sex like you normally do and maybe you can finally get knocked up!"(Or: In which a certain percentage of baby acquisitions are not at all accidental.)





	1. performance anxiety of the zygote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so stressed from school rn. i have like a gajillion exams and the only thing i live for is yuri!!! on ice.
> 
> title from that stevie wonder song about babies.

_i_

Yuuri had thought that the easiest part would be _making_ the baby, but apparently not.

Because it's now his and Viktor's second heat (Viktor's rut syncing up with his heat after the first rut together) after going off contraception and Yuuri is woefully and decidedly _not pregnant_. It's absolutely frustrating. The obstetrician assures him that everything's fine, that he and Viktor are hale and healthy and that it's possibly just some residual side-effects of being under suppressants for so long, and _it's going to be fine Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, you and your mate will just have to keep on trying to create a child_.

Which is easier said than done, especially when Yuuri’s anxiety decides to join the party. 

 

_ii_

The third heat comes and goes, and the pregnancy test comes out negative.

Again.

 

_iii_

"Then just stop trying to make a baby when you have sex!"

Yurio finally screams, a month after Yuuri's third heat off contraceptives and the pregnancy test comes out negative.

"Maybe the baby's having performance anxiety with all the pressure you idiots are putting on it! Just have sex like you normally do and maybe you can finally get knocked up!"

"Ohmygod, Yura," Mila hisses in the silence that follows his outburst. And it's so lucky that Viktor is the way he is, otherwise Yurio would be sporting a bloodied nose by now.

 

_iv_

They end up following Yurio's advice.

(It works.) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was like, partially fueled by my obstetrics class and the sudden curiosity as to how omega pregnancies would even work. where would the baby even come out, is the thing.


	2. you are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. i promise i'm working on 'more than three quarters' (I SWEAR I AM) but i am overwhelmed by rl shit right now and writing the babyfic is honestly the only thing i can do these days?? 
> 
> kinda viktor-pov? idk. hit me up for any errors, as always.

_v_

“I want to try something,” Yuuri says one day, stripping in the middle of the kitchen and Viktor, Viktor who had been washing the dishes like the very good husband he is, drops the sponge.

His pants follow afterwards.

 

_vi_

On Friday, Viktor gives Yurio a very nice and very expensive tiger-print sweater.

Yurio glares like ungrateful brat he is.

"What the fuck is this for," he snarls even as his hands caress the cashmere reverently. If Yurio had been alone, Viktor has no doubt that he would be rubbing his face into it too.

Viktor just smiles magnanimously, ignores the faint twinge in his lower back and says, "I just felt the need to thank you for existing,” hoping that the _thanks for making my sex life even better, you are a gift to the world_ , remains unheard.

Because Yurio is wearing his newly-sharpened skates and Viktor does _not_ want to get involved in a freak skating accident. 

Not when he has a very beautiful and very horny husband waiting at home.

 

_vii_

It takes ten seconds for Viktor to realize that he’d somehow messed up. Enough time for Yuuri to jerk away from his perch on Viktor’s lap and for tears to tease along the edges of his eyes. Enough time for the comfortable silence in their living room to shatter around the sound of Yuuri’s heart creaking inside his chest.

“Why would you say that?” Yuuri asks, demands, and Viktor is transported back to that parking lot in China as tears stream down his husband's cheeks. But this time, instead of threatening to resign as a coach if Yuuri doesn’t make the podium, Viktor says, _we could always adopt_ , and is treated to the sight of Yuuri’s heart breaking.

It’s as devastating as the first time.

“Yuuri—“

“I know that! I do!”

Yuuri is shaking, arms wrapped protectively around himself while Viktor sits on his hands. Because he’s learned when not to touch Yuuri, when his coddling would not help, and from the way Yuuri is practically vibrating out of his skin, Viktor knows that his touch would be unwelcome. So he sits and stares as Yuuri tries to pull himself together even as blood floods his mouth from biting the insides of his cheeks and the pads of his fingers starve for the touch of skin.

“But I want to be able to give this to you,” Yuuri chokes, crumpling in on himself and the look on his face, broken and helpless has Viktor rushing in to catch him. “I should be able to do this much.” He cries, muffled into the fabric of Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor’s throat feels raw but he dredges up the words, drags them onto his tongue and releases them through the cage of his teeth as he wraps himself around Yuuri. “You already give me everything, Yuuri.” Because Yuuri has given him life and love and Viktor can want for nothing more. “You do,” he insists when he feels Yuuri shake his head, “you give me so much, already, solnyshko.”

Yuuri just cries and shakes even harder in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no issues with adoption, nor does yuuri. he's mostly just dealing with bunch of personal issues bc i imagine that there would be a pressure for omegas to be able to give birth (and i bet you that yuuri's detractors' fave argument against #victuuri would be about how unsuitable yuuri is to get with child or some bullshit) and yeaaaah.


	3. in the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's side of the bed is cold when Viktor wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the anon who wanted to see more of the babyfic and everyone who left such lovely comments! Thank you so much, guys!! This chapter is mostly inspired by Azriona, because ok I was just gonna do a hand-wavy thing regarding the whole adoption thing last chapter, but decided against it when I read her comment. I'm p terrible at discussing feelings, so this is mostly Yuuri talking.

_viii_

Yuuri’s side of the bed is cold when Viktor wakes.

And there’s a breathless second where a tiny, tiny part of him seizes up in sheer panic, thinks that Yuuri’s left him forever after what he’d said last night. But time ticks on and Viktor forces himself to breathe in and out, breath leaving in a shaky exhale when he catches the sweet and warm notes of Yuuri’s scent permeating the air. Still, the weight of Yuuri’s ring on his finger and the sting of Yuuri’s mark on his neck do not stop him from stumbling groggily to his feet and looking for Yuuri as if his life depends on it.

Maybe it does. Viktor doesn’t want to risk it.

He finds Yuuri in the kitchen, bathed in warm sunlight, sleep-soft and quiet with one of Viktor’s shirts hanging off of his shoulders. It’s a sight he drinks in with hungry eyes no matter how many times he’s been privy to it.

Normally, Viktor would be bounding off to mold himself against Yuuri. Close the distance between them in a few steps, melt into each other so completely that no one can tell where the other ends and begins.

Today, Viktor makes his way to the breakfast nook and collapses on a nearby chair. Lips pressed tight together, unwilling to break the fragile silence lest he break something more. He watches and waits, lets Yuuri putter about with his cup of genmaicha, and lets Yuuri come to him and settle on his lap like an overgrown cat. Only when Yuuri takes his first sip does Viktor take the invitation for what it is and allows himself to melt into Yuuri like he always yearns to, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pressing close.

“I didn’t get to say this last night,” Yuuri says into the quiet after he’s finished his tea, lips brushing against Viktor’s temple fleetingly. “But I want you to know that you give me everything too, Vitya.”

The words are without artifice, accompanied by the loud and steady beat of Yuuri’s heart thrumming against Viktor’s ear.

“And I know that when we,” Yuuri pauses and Viktor squeezes a hip in support, in comfort. “When we start a family, it wouldn’t matter if our children came from either of us because we’d love them all the same.”

Another pause and this time, Viktor can’t help the little sniffle he lets out.

“Because as long as I have you with me, I know that everything will be fine and that any family we build together will be full of love.”

“I love you.” Viktor finally says after a shuddery breath into the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. “I love you so much,” he says, because it’s the only truth he knows, the only words his trembling mouth knows how to shape in the face of Yuuri’s declaration.

Calloused fingers settle on his jaw, tilting his head up for a kiss that he swallows eagerly. “I love you too,” Yuuri whispers into his mouth, a benediction, a promise.

_ix_

Nothing changes.

Except everything does.

The anticipation never truly leaves Yuuri, and he knows deep in his very bones that it never will. But the panic and desperation does. Hope replaces them, as well as the love Viktor suffuses into every fiber of his very being.

For the first time since he presented at fifteen, Yuuri feels at home in his skin.


	4. just touch my cheek before you leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good,” Viktor says, “I want them to know that I'm claimed and that they're keeping me away from my lovely, lovely omega by making me attend this silly meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some filth ahead!! super mild filth, but still filth. preheat kinds of filth.
> 
> idk if i'm gonna have a regular update schedule for this?? it just kinda...happens.

_x_

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

For not the first, and definitely not the last time in his life, Viktor curses the FFKK to hell and back. Because of all the dates they could have picked for the meeting, they schedule the damn thing in the middle of Yuuri’s preheat.

If not for the fact that Yuuri made him promise to attend weeks ago, _yes, Vitya, even if it’s during my preheat_ , then Viktor would gladly say fuck it and play hooky. But Yuuri did make him promise to go, even though every instinct is telling him to stay in their lovely nest with his beautiful omega.

“I can stay,” Viktor rumbles, mouthing softly down Yuuri’s chest and paying special attention to the swollen nubs of his nipples. They’re even more sensitive than usual, and Viktor wants to stay in and massage them until Yuuri’s not only leaking slick but also heat-milk. “I don’t have to go,” he says, because he really, really doesn’t and what kind of self-respecting alpha would he be if he left his mate during the throes of preheat—

“You promised,” Yuuri gasps when Viktor sinks inside him, replacing the teasing fingers he’d fitted inside Yuuri earlier. “You told me you’d go,” he whines even as he clenches tight around the massive girth bearing down into him, body already hungry for Viktor’s knot and spend.

Viktor doesn’t bother with a response, busying his mouth instead with a pebbled nipple as his hips set a languid pace. They’ll have time for athletic sex later, but right now, Viktor ruts into Yuuri slowly, making sure that his dress shirt rubs along every inch of exposed skin—their combined scents making for the headiest of perfumes.

“Everyone’s going to know what we’ve been up to,” Yuuri murmurs later, fingers playing with the base of the plug that Viktor had pushed inside after he’d whined about wanting to keep Viktor inside until he comes back, as if he hadn’t just scented Viktor thoroughly, as if the base of Viktor’s neck isn’t throbbing with his mark.

Humming deep in his chest, Viktor shrugs on his jacket before leaning over for a filthy kiss. “Good,” he says, “I want them to know that I'm claimed and that they're keeping me away from my lovely, lovely omega by making me attend this silly meeting.”

 

_xi_

When he finally shows up to the meeting, he’s ten minutes late and stinking up to high heaven of preheat pheromones. It’s a pity that his suit manages to cover the throbbing red of his mating bite, because Viktor is more than willing to show it off. On his right, Yakov just sighs, too used to Viktor’s antics to offer much more than a roll of his eyes.

Yurio, on the other hand—

“I fucking hate you.” Yurio looks as if he’s swallowed an entire lemon, nose twitching like a disgruntled kitten’s. “You’re fucking disgusting and I don’t know why Katsudon even married you,” he spits and if Viktor was feeling petty, he’d tell Yurio in loving detail just how disgusting he really is, but he’s still riding the high from Yuuri’s scent and the way Yuuri looked with a thick plug keeping Viktor’s come inside him, cute little hole twitching and shiny with slick.

“I have no idea either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a med student: lactation doesn't work like that  
> also me, actual trash heap: BUT WHAT IF I DO IT ANYWAY
> 
> lactation in omegaverse wasn't even a thing i dreamed of dabbling in before lazulisong's [amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465869) and i just spent an entire hour establishing the difference of heat-milk with actual milk in terms of nutritional content and i can't believe this is what i'm using my med school education for?????


	5. hyperpyrexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(“Ah, god, Vity—ah! Yes, please, please—I need you—“_
> 
>  
> 
> _“And you have me, zolotse. Just—blyad—let’s get you to our nest, yes?”)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a very short update. i've been wibbling over updating this for the longest time because i couldn't quite figure out how i wanted to do the transition from the first few parts to the actual...pregnancy part. i still haven't quite figured it out, as evidenced by this hAHAhA, but aaaa i just want to write pregnancy fluff now

_xii_

_(“Ah, god, Vity—ah! Yes, please, please—I need you—“_

_“And you have me, zolotse. Just—blyad—let’s get you to our nest, yes?”_ )

 

It sounds silly, even to him. Like he's deluding himself into thinking that this heat is when he finally gets pregnant. And while Yuuri cannot yet tell if this is, in fact, the heat that takes and fills his belly with a babe, he can, at the very least, tell that it's different from all his other heats.

 

( _The heat is relentless. Overwhelming. It doesn’t let up, not even once, and Yuuri has long been reduced to his base instincts, has long forgotten everything else other than this—_

_—the thick, slick slide of Viktor inside him, stretching him and filling him with every perfect thrust—_

_—the warmth sloshing inside his belly, Viktor’s seed a scorching brand against his clenching insides—_

_—Viktor, inside him, under him, above him, everywhere—_

_—the satisfying stretch of Viktor’s knot, lodging deep within, and flooding Yuuri again and again and again.)_

  
  
Stronger, somehow. Almost similar to the heat he'd gotten when Viktor arrived in Hasetsu for the first time, Yurio following and flooding Yuuri's system with too much alpha pheromones, but not. It's an overwhelming deluge of desire, one that turns Yuuri's insides into a writhing mass of want and need, has him starving for everything and anything Viktor can give him.

 

_(“Again—mmnnah!”_

_“Of course, love, anything—“_ )

  
  
It's his longest heat yet. An entire week of just him and Viktor in their nest, knotting and breeding and mating, hoping that every spend Viktor fills him with will create life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been p much spoiling everything on my tumblr haha, so if you guys want some tiny snippets/lists/chatfics, you can go check out [these](http://alykapediaaa.tumblr.com/tagged/THE-BABY-FIC) [three](http://alykapediaaa.tumblr.com/tagged/made-from-love) [tags](http://alykapediaaa.tumblr.com/tagged/like-an-overripe-fruit) (im sorry i suck at tagging)
> 
> anyway, next up will be stuff i've mostly written out?? so yay!!


	6. human chorionic gonadotropin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready?”
> 
> “No,” Yuuri admits, burying his face into Viktor’s shoulder. “But I want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BOY!! THE BEST BOY!! AAAAAA
> 
> I was gonna write a separate bithday fic for Yuuri, but uhhh, have this instead, I guess?? Just a quick little update as thanks for sticking with me!!

_xiii_

Something smells very, very good.

It's Viktor's first thought when he rouses from sleep, limbs loose as he inhales the warm and sweet scent suffusing the air of their apartment. It's Yuuri's scent—fresh apples and spring—except _different_ , his mind supplies, because it's _his scent_ _too_ but milder somehow, their scents more smoothly incorporated together compared to the usual. If he had to pick a word to describe it, he’d say that it smells like what home feels like.

The spot next to him is empty and Viktor can’t help way he raises and eyebrow because Yuuri _always_ sleeps in. His husband has to be pried off the bed on the best days and Viktor’s just a bit curious as to what could’ve driven Yuuri out of their bed so early.

“Yuuri?”

“In the kitchen!”

Ah. _Food_.

That explains it.

When he wanders to the kitchen, he's hit by the scent again, stronger this time as he spies Yuuri sitting on one of the counters, eating a mandarin. He wastes no time closing the distance between them, striding towards Yuuri and enveloping him in a hug, their bodies melting into each other.

"You smell different."

Yuuri hums, tilting his head to the side so Viktor can bury his nose to the scent gland there. "Different how?"

"You smell like he both of us but," Viktor pauses, eyes flitting down suddenly to Yuuri's stomach, as if magnetized. "Softer." He adds in an exhale and he sees the exact moment Yuuri catches on, eyes widening, because there’s really only one other reason why an omega’s scent would change outside of a heat.

"I," Yuuri begins in a daze, gently nudging Viktor away and jumping off of the counter. "I think we have more tests in the bathroom."

 

_xiv_

They don’t have any more tests.

And before they know it, they’re driving over to the pharmacy in a mishmash of clothing; Yuuri has Viktor's Russian Olympic team jacket zipped up to his chin, a pair of threadbare shorts, and his indoor slippers, while Viktor has a robe over one of Yuuri's oversized shirts, ill-fitting pajama pants, and black oxfords. They looks absolutely ridiculous and the cashier is most definitely judging them as she rings them up.

But they can't bring themselves to care too much, not when they're practically running back to the car with about twenty pregnancy tests in the brown paper bag, ready to be used.

 

_xv_

Yuuri doesn’t waste any more time, as soon as he crosses the threshold of their apartment, he drinks an entire liter of water and heads straight to the bathroom, where he slams the door in Viktor’s face, yelling, "I don't want you to watch me pee, Viktor!"

"Yuuri, we've had sex! I've sucked your dick!"

"Out!"

 

_xvi_

“Are you ready?”

Viktor asks, voice loud in the silence of the bathroom. They’re sat on the floor, watching the countdown timer on his phone reach zero, and Viktor has never felt as nervous as he does now.

“No,” Yuuri admits, burying his face into Viktor’s shoulder. “But I want to know.”

 

_xvii_

“ _Я тебя люблю_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys are u ready for 
> 
> babies??


	7. first trimester i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization is abrupt, and Mila cannot believe that it took her this long to figure out why Vitya had been acting weird. 
> 
> Weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a last minute offering in celebration of yuuri preg week on tumblr. can a chapter in an existing fic count? probably not, but aaaaa i'm still choreographing the porn in my actual entry so...yeah. it'll be a while still
> 
> so in the meantime, have this
> 
> looked through this really fast so mistakes abound!! hit me up if there are like super glaring ones that offend anyone's delicate sensibilities

_Lilia_

Over the years, Lilia has become something of an expert at noticing a pregnancy, even in its earliest stages. It had started out as one of those petty things she had indulged in during her youth, and she remembers quite shamefully now how she’d enjoyed raising a sharp eyebrow at her fellow dancers when she’d found out that they’d allowed some half-wit beta or alpha stick a baby in them. And then it had evolved into an important skill when she started teaching, because the foolish, frightened, and pregnant little primas and danseurs started thinking that no one would notice a baby bump if they started _starving themselves_.

So Lilia is more than familiar with the slightest signs, the minutest changes in balance, even the subtlest differences in the scent of a pregnant omega or child-bearing beta and she was quite confident that Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is with child.

 _Perhaps a month or two in_ , Lilia thinks, watching as Katsuki moves into an arabesque pench _é with a small, almost imperceptible wobble._

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

Katsuki blinks, before carefully, carefully, lowering his leg and turning towards her with a curious tilt of his head. “Yes, Madam Baranovskaya?”

“Will Viktor Andreyevich escort you home?”

“Ah, no. He’s at the rink helping with Yurio’s programs.”

Well, that was surprising, but also not, especially when Lilia remembers just how stubborn Katsuki can be. Even foolish, little Vitya didn’t stand a chance. Luckily, she is not foolish, little Viya. “Hm. I will have my assistant drive you home.”

Katsuki startles, eyes going wide. “That’s not—I was planning to walk. Really, Madam, there’s no need—“

“The streets are slippery this time of year,” Lilia starts, pointedly directing her gaze to Katsuki’s still flat stomach. “It would not be safe.”

“Oh. _Oh_. I—thank you, Madam Baranovskaya.”

Lilia just nods, quirks her lips into something that resembles a smile, and says, “Congratulations.”

 

_Yakov_

The minute Vitya’s Yuuri walks through the doors, Yakov _knows_ , and thinks that he’d just found out the reason why Lilia had been wearing that familiar _look_ on her face—the one that said that one of her students was pregnant and that she had _opinions_ about it. It had confused him, because Yakov has not heard the diatribe that normally accompanied the look, and now he knows why.

“Vitya! In my office, now!”

He hears the usual scuffle break out as the door closes behind him, and in the length of time Viktor spends walking to his office, Yakov’s broken out the good vodka and has two glasses filled halfway.

“What’s going on, Yakov?“ Viktor asks, looking at the two glasses with suspicion. “Are you dying?”

“Drink,” Yakov gruffly orders, before downing his own glass and quickly refilling it, Viktor staring in confusion all the while. “Tell your Yuuri I wish him the best of luck, seeing as he would soon have to deal with another child.” He says, delighting in the way Viktor’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Hopefully this one would be less of a handful compared to you.”

Swallowing audibly, Viktor finally, finally takes the glass and drinks it in one go. The splutter that follows is music to Yakov’s ears and he lets out a laugh as Viktor coughs. “ _Gospodi_ , that’s terrible.”

“Congratulations, Vitya.”

 

_Mila_

The realization is abrupt, and Mila cannot believe that it took her _this long_ to figure out why Viktor had been acting weird.

Weirder, whatever.

 _Ludmila Nikolayevna Babicheva, you are losing your touch_ , she thinks rather dazedly as she looks back at Yuuri in a decidedly different light. They’re in the middle of a queue at the café across the rink and Mila feels like the world had shifted. She subtly glances down at Yuuri’s stomach, but the oversized sweater he was wearing gives nothing away and it would probably be _very_ impolite if she leaned over and took a sniff—

“Mila, do you think—”

“Поздравляю!” She blurts out and has a moment of brief panic when Yuuri’s expression shifts into worry.

“Is it that obvious?”

Shaking her head frantically, Mila says, “no, not at all. I just—Viktor’s been acting weirder for the past few weeks and I thought—“

“Ah.” Yuuri nods, as if Viktor being weird _er_ is enough of an explanation, which, _okay, yeah_ , it probably is. “We’re uh, kind of keeping it a secret for now? So,” Yuuri trails off and Mila nods.

“Yeah. Definitely, I understand. My lips are sealed.” She even mimes zipping up her lips, earning her a laugh from Yuuri, and _damn_ , if her fourteen-year-old self could see her now. “I am so happy for you two.”

Yuuri smiles and gives her a small squeeze on the shoulder. “Thank you, Mila. That means a lot.”

 

_Georgi_

“Here,” Georgi starts, handing over the piece of cardstock to a startled Viktor. Because while he’d resolved to not say anything until Viktor and Yuuri made the announcement themselves—beliefs were beliefs for a reason, after all—Yuuri was looking a bit too thin and hadn’t been showing up at the rink, cuddled up to Viktor’s side like a koala bear. “My babushka’s recipe. It should help with the morning sickness.”

Viktor smiles, taking the cardstock gratefully. “Thanks, Zhora.”

 

_(Not) Yuri_

“Oh god, are you _dying_?”

Shuddering from his seat on the tiled floor, Yuuri opens his mouth, only to bend over the toilet again and retch. “I’m fine,” he manages to rasp out after a few seconds and Yuri calls fucking bullshit.

“You just threw up the contents of your stomach and you’re telling that you’re fine?!”

Getting slowly to his feet, Katsudon shrugs. “It’s just the morning sickness, really, Yurio.” He says, and Yuri must have misheard him because—

“ _What morning sickness?!_ ”

Katsudon blinks, peering at him owlishly over his glasses.

“Um. I’m pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean,,,yeah, i could have yurio the first to notice, but yurio also has his head so far up his ass most of the time, so like??
> 
> why would 14 y/o mila be thrilled about yuuri laughing, you say? this is because it is my firm belief that E V E R Y O N E has had a crush on yuuri katsuki at some point in their skating career. (mila only grew out of the crush when she found out that yuuri liKES stupid VITYA UGHH)


	8. first trimester ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIVE
> 
> I figure I should update my original baby fic so HAHAHA here we are! I just really want to get the first trimester over with so I can write the sexytimes and the really self-indulgent parts hhhh

_xviii_

“Is Viktor feeding you?”

Viktor’s affronted squawk at Mari’s question startles Makka away from her perch on Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri sighs longsufferingly at the loss before scowling at the camera. It’s been two months since they’ve confirmed his pregnancy and after their first ever ultrasound session yesterday (“ _We made such a beautiful blob, Yuuri, look_.”), they’ve finally decided to break the news to his family.

Because if they don’t do it now, Yuuri will put it off until they arrive at Hasetsu with a baby in tow, and then he’ll _never_ hear the end of it.

“Of course he is!” Yuuri says, leaning back against Viktor who immediately wraps his arms around his middle with a small hum.

On the screen, Mari raises a skeptical eyebrow before continuing in Japanese, “ _I meant actual food, Yuu-chan_.”

“Mari!” He hisses, entire face burning. “I don’t want to hear that from you!”

“Well, I didn’t want to hear you two getting it on either, but we don’t always get what we want,” Mari drawls and behind him, Viktor bursts into laughter because Yuuri _is surrounded by terrible people_. “But seriously though, have you been eating? You look really thin.”

Mouth twisting into a grimace, Yuuri mumbles out an, “I’m fine,” because he’d rather not announce his pregnancy by complaining about the morning sickness.

Which isn’t really _morning_ sickness, but more of an _all-day_ sickness now that he thinks about it. Their doctor says it’ll hopefully disappear by the second trimester, and Yuuri cannot wait, because he really wants to be able to go a day without throwing up the contents of his stomach.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mari allows, before shifting on her seat as their parents come into view and settle down next to her.

“Yuuri, Vicchan!” His mama says, greeting them with a smile. “How are you two doing?” She asks making Yuuri’s heart squeeze painfully inside his chest.

Viktor’s arms around him tighten even further in response, as if he can squeeze out the pain if he holds Yuuri tight enough. “We’re doing fine, Mama!” He chirps, hooking his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder as he adds, “Yuuri has something to say.”

Yuuri elbows him. Hard.

“Uh, so we—” Yuuri starts, skin prickling at the weight of his Mama’s concerned gaze. “Viktor and I—we have something to tell you,” he manages haltingly, fidgeting on his seat. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous about this. It’s not as if he and Viktor were having a baby out of wedlock, and even if they were, Yuuri’s pretty sure that his parents won’t care as long as he was happy.

“What is it, Yuu-kun?” She asks, using his old childhood nickname. Any other time, he’d feel embarrassed hearing it—and in front of Viktor too, who will no doubt use it in the weeks to come—but right now, Yuuri takes comfort in its familiarity as he fiddles with the pictures containing a copy of his ultrasound results and finally hits send.

He can tell the exact moment Mari opens the file, because their eyes go wide and his Mama lets out an excited little titter, her hands coming up to her mouth.

“So, I’m pregnant.”

 

_xix_  

“Well,” Viktor says after they’d said their goodbyes to Mari and his parents and promised to send more pictures within the day. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Yuuri hums as he pulls up Minako’s contact and starting up the call. “My parents are the easy part,” he says, handing his phone to Viktor, who takes it with a raised eyebrow. “ _You_ get to tell Minako-sensei that you knocked me up.”

“Wait, what?”

 

_xx_

“Neechan already told you, didn’t she?”

The question has Yuuko laughing and shaking her head, and Yuuri’s just about ready to call bullshit when she says, “Nope. Yurio-kun did! He told me a while back, and I think he did it in a panic because he immediately texted me to forget about it.”

_Huh._ Well, okay then.

“Thanks for not telling anyone, Yuu-chan.”

Yuuko shrugs. “Eh, I figured you’d tell us all eventually.” She makes a point of peering into the camera before asking, “How far along are you now?”

“Almost three months, I—”

“Hi, Yuuri!” Axel says, suddenly appearing on screen and making him startle as Yuuko’s phone quickly changes hands, until Yuuri has the triplets staring at him on the screen. “How many babies are you and Viktor gonna have after this one?”

Yuuri blinks, mouth falling open because they’ve never really talked about it, especially since it took so long to even have one, but he thinks he’d like—

“Nine more,” Viktor says from behind him, and Yuuri splutters and whirls around to give his husband an incredulous look. “So we can have ten.”  

“We are _not_ having ten babies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't let your dreams be just dreams, viktor


End file.
